Hiccups
by Tiptaps
Summary: No one was taking his problem seriously. Sokka was not about to trust her. But considering his previous endevours, he was becoming desperate for just about anything. [Tykka]


A/N First Avatar fiction, I would_ love _to get **feedback** (reviews) on what everyone thinks! I tried to keep them as** in character **as possible. . ; Ok, love to all!

Edit: **_Oh My Gosh! 300 HITS?! _**I_ love _ya'll. I really do. Just for that I'll _work faster _on my other **story**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender...the only way I could is to marry one of the producers. I think I'll go with Brian. -

Hiccups

Sokka slumped sullenlly against a tree and wrapped his sleeping bag tighter around him. He had the hiccups. He had thought it wouldn't be a big deal, noooo.

Yeah, right. It had been 5 hours and counting. He was beginning to worry that he would end up like that old hermit his father had told him about. The hermit that had lived off the edge of the village and had been known to have incurable hiccups. Life was just grreeat.

Yes, that was the way it was looking. His sister had complained about him hiccuping, Aang and Toph had complained about him hiccuping. It wasn't _his_ fault!

Well I mean, sure...he probably should've listened to Katara and shouldn't have eaten that fast but that's what big manly men do! What do women know?

Now look where it got him. Made to sleep a good distance away from the camp so the others could sleep peacefully. Bah! He should've slept right outside Katara's tent for what she had pulled trying to cure him earlier. Toph too!

Repositioning himself against the hard bark of the tree Sokka thought back to what had happened earlier that day. He remembered thinking that he would wait until his hiccups had gone before going back to camp. He did not want to hear under any circumstances, his baby sister tell him "I told you so."

---hic---

"I told you so." Katara said with a smirk. Sokka had come stomping back into camp thirty minutes later with a scowl that rivaled an annoyed platypus-bear.

It would've been a really fierce looking scowl too... if his mouth hadn't opened with a cutesy hiccup.

Sokka glared menacingly at Katara. "Just -**hic**-_ fix_ it."

Katara hid a smile. "Do I get a please?"

Sokka gritted his teeth. "Please."

Katara put her hands on her hips and stared at Sokka. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

Sokka sighed exasperatedly or at least it would've been a sigh if a hiccup hadn't jumped in there. "Just do your -**hic**- bendy healy thing!" He waved his hands around his head for emphasis.

By now Aang and Toph had wandered over to see what Sokka's misfortune was.

Katara bended her water gracefully out of her canteen and around her hands. "Ok, Mr. Man push your shirt up so I can get to your stomach."

Said man pushed up his shirt sullenly. Katara bent over and placed her hands over Sokka's stomach and let the water surround him.

"Um, Katara, Aang piped up, I don't think it's working." Katara sighed and bended the water back into her canteen. "I don't think it'll work if it's not a wound Sokka."

"What do you -**hic**- mean it's not a wound!? Of course it's a -**hic**- wound! It's wounding my -**hic**-"

"Manly pride?" Toph interrupted with a snicker.

"Exactly! It's -**hic**- ruining... HEY!"

Aang choose that time to butt in, his Avatar peace making skills coming in. "Why don't we try something else Sokka?" "You could always hold your breath!"

Sokka paused, finger mid-point as the idea hit him in the face. _'Why didn't I think of that earlier?' _

"I can already tell this is going to be hard on him, he can't keep his mouth shut for more than 2 seconds!" Katara quipped.

Sokka shot her anther glare and took a deep breath.

Sokka's face was turning red.

-**hic**-

"AAAUUGGGGHHH!!!" Sokka released his breath with a yell. "It's not -**hic**- working!"

Aang scratched his bald head sheepishly and Toph smirked.

Katara decided to put her two cents in now. "Why don't you try drinking some water?"

"Bring it on!" Sokka said as he watched Katara bend water out of her canteen for a second time.

Katara bended her water into a thin small whip-like stream. Sokka looked at her and hiccuped nervously. This didn't look good.

"Open wide brother dear." Katara smirked. Sokka felt like his mouth opened on rusty hinges. Katara, not wasting anytime bended the water quickly into Sokka's mouth and down his throat.

The only problem was...Sokka forgot to swallow. Then he hiccuped. Which led to him gagging.

Katara, oblivious and dead-set focused on her task didn't see Sokka's erratic movements.

"Um Katara?" Toph asked dryly. Katara made a little sound that sounded like a grunt. "I think you're drowning Snoozels there."

"Huh?" Katara paused midstream. "OH!" Katara quickly drew all the water out of Sokka's mouth and watched as he writhed and sputtered on the ground.

"Sokka I'm so so so sorry!" Sokka hauled his body up haphazardly and looked at Katara as he ground his teeth menacingly.

"You should've _never_ -**hic**- become a waterbender." "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO -**hic**- FREAK'N _HEAL_ PEOPLE!!!" "NOT DROWN -**hic-**THEM!!!"

Katara's face screwed up angrily as she rared back and pointed her finger at Sokka's head. Sokka hiccuped and winced at what he knew was coming.

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN OAF AND SWALLOWED LIKE ANY OTHER PERSON WITH A BRAIN, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CHOKED YOU IDIOT!" Katara reeled away from Sokka and went stalking off back to her tent, her braid swinging agitatedly behind her. "Fix your own hiccups." Was what she offered as her parting shot.

Toph cleared her throat from the background, "Well that was an interesting demonstration of a sibling fight match that made me thankful to be an only child."

Aang grinned sheepishly again as he nodded his head in agreement.

"But now, Toph continued, It's _my_ turn for a suggestion." Sokka eyed her suspiously. He didn't like the sound of this. But even if the suggestion came from Lord Ozai _himself, _ Sokka was just about ready to do anything.

"Fine." Sokka drawled out. "Just tell me -**hic**- what it is so I can -**hic**- get it over with."

Toph concealed her grin and walked over to where Sokka was sitting indian style one the ground. She quickly made a motion with her foot that sent Sokka flying off the ground and onto his feet. "Hey--!" Was all that the hiccuping warrior could get out before Toph started explaining her "remedy."

"Ok Snoozels, listen up! Back home, to cure the hiccups one would hold his nose, hop on one foot, and hum." Toph looked at Sokka with her hazy eyes daring him to say that it wasn't a real remedy. "Now, HOP to it!"

Sokka hastily grabbed on to his nose and began hurriedly hopping up and down on one foot while humming a mangled version of "Secret Tunnel."

Aang was having trouble keeping a straight face and finally buckled over laughing at the sight of the bedraggled Sokka.

Two chorouses and twenty-five hops later, Sokka stopped when he saw Toph lose her cracking composure and join Aang in the laughter.

This was not his day.

Sokka narrowed his eyes at the two gasping figures on the ground. "Ha Ha, Very -**hic**- funny did you get a good -**hic**- laugh at my exspense?"

"That wasn't a -**hic**- remedy from the -**hic**- Earth Kingdom was it?"

Toph managed to compose herself from her gasping heap of giggles to reply a breathless "No." "But it sure was greeeatt entertainment."

"Glad I could be of -**hic**- service." Sokka said sourly.

Around this time Katara had decided to come back from her pouting to come and laugh at her brothers exspense also.

After everyone had gotten a good laugh in, Katara decided to help Sokka one more time.

Sokka was, needless to say, wary.

Ecstatic...but wary.

Looking back on it now, he realized her probably shouldn't have trusted his devious little sister when she had that certain gleam in her eyes.

Sokka was postioned back against a tree and made to close his eyes. Katara was now going to try her second cure. His ears picked up little sounds of Aang shuffling in the background worriedly saying something about "not" and "good idea." Then he heard Toph's commanding voice telling Aang not to be such a baby.

Sokka gulped and hiccuped nervously. He _reaaaaally_ wanted to open his eyes.

This wasn't sounding good. At that moment, Katara yelled for him to open his eyes. He heard Aang somewhere in the background yelling at him to _not _**move.**

And the instant Sokka opened his eyes, he saw a huge pointy icicle flying at a fast speed toward ... HIS CROTCH?!?!

Followed up by three more icicles of doom.

The icicles thunked one by one into the tree right below Sokka's happy place as Sokka released the breath he didn't know he had held.

Ice shards splattered on the inside of his legs.

**-HIC**-

The shaken warrior did an about face and banged his head into the tree.

Then he turned on his sister.

"ARE -**hic**- YOU **_INSANE_**?!?!?!" "WAS THE -**hic**- DROWNING** NOT **ENOUGH -**hic**- FOR YOU?!!!"

Katara stared at her brother incredulously. She really thought that, that of ALL things would've scared Sokka's hiccups away.

Obviously not.

Stunned she walked dazedly back to her tent.

---hic---

Ty lee flipped around the camp fire annoying a sleeping Mai and Azula with her antics. She couldn't help it! She had to flip to stay limber! The pink contortionist hoisted herself up on her hands and 'walked' herself toward a sleeping Mai. When she was about nose to nose with the sleeping weapons thrower, Mai's eyes opened and widened as she flew back away from Ty Lee.

"Don't. Do. That." Mai ground out. The hyper girl flipped herself over back onto her feet and looked contritely at the agitated weapons mistress. "Sorry Mai, I just can't seem to go to sleep."

Mai realizing an opening, quickly formed a suggestion that would keep everyone happy, and Azula from singeing their hair.

"Why don't you scout the area Ty Lee?" Mai said disinterestedly.

By the time Ty lee got back the pink acrobat would be exhausted. It was perfect.

Ty lee's eyes lit up and she quickly flipped off to do just that. Mai sighed and snuggled back into her sleeping bag.

Ty lee wasted no time by flipping up into the trees and jumping from branch to branch. This reminded her so much of the circus and her beloved trapese. She could just see the pink tents now. And if her ears didn't deceive her, Ty lee could've sworn she heard the animals that were there too. It sounded just like a baby saber tooth moose lion.

-**Hic**-

Wait. The pink acrobat paused in her flipping and hung suspended by her legs from a branch. There it was again! Maybe there was a baby moose lion nearby! Ty lee dropped gracefully to the ground, breaking only a few twigs in the process.

Now all she had to do was wait to hear the baby again, then she could go and play with it! Maybe Azula would even let her keep it! She did have a knack with wild animals.

-**Hic!**- There it was! Ty lee had it now! She stealthily flipped over to the direction the sound came from.

---hic---

Sokka came back from his sullen reminscings to the sound of twigs breaking. All warrior senses on high alert he quickly reached into his sleeping bag and grasped his trusty boomerang. He didn't dare move out of his sleeping bag for fear of being heard. For all he knew, it was anything from a Saber-tooth moose lion, to Fire-nation scum. Same difference really. So lost in his thoughts Sokka forgot about his hiccups. Big mistake.

-**Hic!**-

Sokka clasped his hands over his mouth in a futile attempt to cover up what had already come out and in the process his boomerang hit him in the head when his hands came up to his face.

This day just kept getting better and better.

All at once the bumbling warrior catches a blur of pink out of the corner of his eyes.

Starlted grey eyes meet equally startled blue.

"You're not a baby saber tooth moose lion!" Ty lee blurts out.

Sokka blinks and then comes to his senses as he fumbles out of his sleeping bag boomerang at the ready.

It's time to take out some aggression.

5 hours worth of it.

Ty lee smiles and gets into her stance. The water-tribe boy wants to fight? This will be fun. She can't help but notice that even through the scowl on his face, he really is quite cute. This night kept getting better and better!

Sokka scowled at the smiling pink girl and gets ready to charge when -**hic!**-

Ty lee blinked as surprise washed over her face. That was... too _CUTE_! The pink acrobat shifts out of her stance as giggles take over.

Sokka scowled again. "Hey! Take me -**hic**- seriously!" Ty lee kept on giggling.

"I -**hic**- mean it!"

Ty lee's giggling eventually winds down and Sokka resumes his fighting stance again. "Are you -**hic**- done now Pinky?" Sokka asks dryly.

Ty lee nods wiping the moisture out of her eyes. Sokka looked at her sulkly. It would be easier to be mad at her if she wasn't so darn cute.

Wait. Did he just think that? These hiccups were starting to affect his brain.

Ty lee regained her composure and smiled sweetly at the confused looking water-tribe boy.

"Would you like me to get rid of your hiccups for you?"

Sokka blinked...had he just heard this girl right? There had to be a catch. "Why should I -**hic**- trust you Pinky?" For all I know you'll pull some of that **-hic- ** twisty-bendy-poking thing and -**hic-** haul my butt back to the fire-nation!"

The perky acrobat smiled again as she cocked her head to the side. "You'll just have to trust me." "Or you could just keep the hiccups if you wanted...I don't mind it's kinda cute."

Sokka blanched. He would never be taken seriously again if he didn't take her up on her offer... but on the split side... she could just be lying to get information on Aang. But then again...Aang _did_ contribute to making him look like a fool today... And whats more is that _no girl _would take him seriously if he had the hiccups!

Sokka had made up his mind. He would fraternize with the enemy. He lowered his boomerang and nodded at her.

Ty lee's smile grew even wider as she approached Sokka. She stood right in front of him and reached her arms up to his neck. Sokka hiccuped and winced wondering if he had made a mistake. His eyes flashed back open as he felt two warm fingertips pressing behind his earlobes. Ty lee flashed a smile at his stunned look. He was just too cute for words. "My name is Ty lee by the way. Not Pinky. "

Sokka looked down at her and gave a half smirk back. "I'm Sokka." Now that he was actually looking at her, not as an enemy, but looking at her, he admitted that she was really pretty. Ok scratch that she was beautiful. But know one had to know that.

"Nice to meet you Sokka!" Ty lee chirped. "I think that should do it!" She removed her fingertips from behind Sokka's earlobes and smiled up at him again.

"Unfortunately I have to go back to camp..." "I'll see you later!"

Ty lee leaned up quickly and pecked him on the cheek before she lost her nerve. "You better run before I decide to tell Azula what I found." she said cheekily.

"I'll give you a head start." She winked. And with that flipped back off into the darkness.

Sokka stood there a moment, hand on his cheek.

During the course of the day he had been nearly suffocated, drowned, castrated, and made a fool of.

Now he had just been poked and kissed.

It was then he realized...he didn't have anymore hiccups.

And the problem was...he didn't know if it was the kiss or the poke that fixed it.

-------

Fin.


End file.
